Talk:BroTard/@comment-203.145.92.187-20140617075347
top 100 · top new · updates · alphabetic · genres · submit lyrics #ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ* Advanced search Correct | Mail | Print | Vote Cookie Dance Lyrics Lyrics ► Artists: C ► Chip Chocolate ► Cookie Dance ► Cookie Dance Lyrics Languages Hot lyrics Royals Lorde Counting Stars OneRepublic Timber Pitbull The Monster Eminem Wrecking Ball Miley Cyrus Roar Katy Perry Featured lyrics Afire Love Ed Sheeran Love Runs Out OneRepublic Don't Stop 5 Seconds Of Summer She Looks So Perfect 5 Seconds Of Summer Long Drive Jason Mraz Team Lorde First Love Jennifer Lopez Talk Dirty Jason DeRulo Fancy Iggy Azalea Hello Kitty Avril Lavigne Chip Chocolate – Cookie Dance Lyrics Chip Chocolate... (Echos...) Cookies Cookies Cookies (we going in) Cookies (SAAN) Cookies (SAAN) Cookies (SAAN) Cookies Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance (SAAN) (SAAN) Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance dance dance Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance (SAAN) (SAAN) Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance dance dance Welcome to me casa, come see how I'm living Me and misses fields waking n baking in the kitchen And we call that batch a lisa, you know we love milanos If you need some while you dance, we can get em to you pronto See my Cookie masa chain, rocksa masa cookie chain Cookies in my I.V, flowing through my veins Going ham, got these batch as big as bunt gram WOOP Imma make em dance, booties, cookies, like they bandz Bandz! WOOP! Hands up Hands down Put the cookie in the milk, twirl it all around (twirl it) Hands up Hands down Put the cookie in the milk, twirl it all around and... Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance (do it) Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance dance dance Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance (do it, SAAN, do it, SAAN) Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance dance dance Big whip, outside cookie Inside dip, that's milk rookie See this batter in a bowl, man that's cookie sushi See these badass chicks I roll with they cookies groupies When I die, burry me up on pepperidge farm With a full sided cookie, that's my lucky charm Pop the cookie I'm sweating, double stuff so I'm flexin' I'm eat some from coast to coast, scream dope fresh if you reckon All about my chips, all about my dough (SAAN) Take one to the head, now it's time to go Cuz I'm about my chips, all about my dough If you like em like I like em, well grab one and hit the floor WOOP! Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance dance dance Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance (do it, SAAN, do it, SAAN) Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance dance dance Hands up Hands down Put the cookie in the milk, twirl it all around Twirl it all around (twirl it), twirl it all around (twirl it) Hands up Hands down Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance dance dance Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance (do it, SAAN, do it, SAAN) Do the cookie dance Do the cookie dance dance dance Om nom nom Cookies, cookies... I love cookies so much Cookies for breakfast, cookies for lunch Your mom makes the best cookies WOOP! More Chip Chocolate lyrics ·Cookie Dance Contact Us / Privacy Policy / ToS / LyricsFreak © 2014